dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maaku
Maaku (マーク, Maaku) 'is a male Saiyan-Earthling hybrid introduced in Dragon Ball SF. Maaku's heritage is primarily Earthling, being the offspring of the Saiyan-Earthling hybrid Gohan and the Earthling Videl, thus making him 1/4 Saiyan. He is the younger brother of Pan. He is the grandson of Earth's savior, Goku and Mr. Satan. 'Appearances: As a baby in Dragon Ball SF, his hair is black and similar to his father, Gohan. As a kid, he inherits his father's appearance as a kid along with a similar hairstyle/haircut. Maaku (Age 797).png|Maaku as a Young Child in Dragon Ball SF Maaku (Purple Gi).png|Maaku as a young cihld in Dragon Ball SF 'Personality:' As a baby In Dragon Ball SF during Age 791, he is very cheerful but sleep often just like any earthling newborn. As a young child in Dragon Ball SF, like most in his family, he enjoys fighting and training in martial arts. he's cheerful, eager and curious. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure & After Future Saga' After the defeat of the Shadow Dragons in Age 790, Videl is now pregnant with her and Gohan's second child and tell the news to their family. Videl and her family move back to Satan City after Gohan gets a job as a professor at Orange Star University. Maaku is born on April 4 in Age 797. During Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo's break, as a baby he meets his grandfather, Goku and later attends Goten and Valese's wedding. 6 years later in Age 797, Maaku now attends Orange Star Elementary School in Satan City and fight crimes along with Pan and Aple on a few occasions as a crime fighter. However due to being late often, he often decides to get to school on time unlike his older sister, Pan. During Spring Break, he is later seen along with Gochan as Pan teaches Aple how to controlhis ki and fly. Afterwards, Goku and the others return back to Earth, he is reintroduced to his grandfather, Goku along with Pan and Gochan. After learning of the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai being held on May 12 by Mr. Satan, Maakyu trains with his father, Gohan and Pan until the tournament date arrives. like his father, Maaku has a vast amount of potential as a young child due to his saiyan hertiage. '32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga' On May 12 in Age 797, Maaku and the other all arrive on Papaya Island to compete in the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai. In his first match of the Junior Division, Maaku fights and defeats Red Tiger (the grandson of Wild Tiger) and goes on to the Quarter Finals. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to use ki for flight. It was taught to him by his father Gohan. also known as flight. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of ki. *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense Ki. *'Saiyan Power' - A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, enabling them to heal faster and simultaneously improve compared to before. *'Explosive Wave' - a burst of ki emitted from the entire body. *'Afterimage Technique' - The ability to move so swiftly that a image is created to trick the opponent. *'Energy Blast Barrage' - inherited from his father, Gohan. A barrage of very strong Ki Blasts fired at a rapid speed capable of causing massive damage upon impact. *'Kiko-Ha!' - Makku's signature energy attack, he created and first used at the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. he creates a yellow full power energy ball in front of him, as he draws his hands back and launch it towards his opponent. It is similar to his sister Pan's Maiden's Rage. *'Kamehameha' - A Powerful Energy attack created by Master Roshi as a signature attack of the Turtle School. Maaku learned the Kamehameha from his father, Gohan. |-|Forms and transformations= |-|Equipment= *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Category:Nikon23 Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Techniques Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Hybrids